Intervention
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Nick and Maria have a fight he drives to Chicago to see his cousins. Will his family be able to solve the marriage or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** I got Chicago P.D. Season Two for Christmas and while watching the Chicago PD and Law and Order SVU cross over episode was reminded of how much Antonio and Nick look alike. I had this discussion with friends on Twitter where we thought it would be cool if Antonio and Nick were cousins. This story takes place under that assumption, and so its A\U. I don't know much about Law and Order: SVU as I don't watch it that much so I only know a little about the relationship between Nick and his ex-wife. I do know though that h has a son from a previous relationship; in my story he's Nick and Maria's son along with Zara and another little girl.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Nick walked up the steps of his house a little uneasy on his feet. He wasn't drunk but he wasn't sober either. After the long and exhausting day he had he had needed a few drinks. He quietly opened the front door to the house and snuck inside.

"Nicholas Amaro!" His wife Maria shrieked with anger, "IF YOU'VE BEEN OUT DRINKING!" She was furious, and Nick noticed holding a plate.

"Wow, wow Mar," He held up his arms in defence, 'the kids?" He motioned to the stairs where their three young children were sleeping, or supposed to be sleeping he doubt the two oldest ha slept through that.

"Don't you dare!" She scolded angrily, "You get shot in the shoulder go to the hospital and I have to hear about it on the news!"

Nick ran a hand over his face, "I was going to call you. I wanted to call you," He insisted, "But after I got this," He motioned to his cast, "We got a huge lead and then… then I shot the guy and I had to be investigated and I couldn't call you. Then it was so late and-"

"FIVE SECONDS NICK! YOU DON'T HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO CALL ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'S LIKE?"

"Yeah I do," He crossed his arms walking towards her. "When you were in Iraq; I watched the news every night praying I wouldn't hear your name or get a visit. So I do know."

"I wasn't in the field Nick. I was an investigative reporter."

"You still could have been hurt!"

"Then you should have called!" She took a breath, "That's it! I can't do this right now! Go pack a bag! I don't want to see you for a month or so. I don't care where you go just get out of here. We need a break."

"Maria-" He looked at her, they had been trying to wok things out, they were separated but when she found out she was pregnant they'd gotten back together, that was almost two years ago.

"Just go!"

"Alright," He kicked off his shoes and headed up the stairs not seeing his eight and four year old scurry back into the girl's room.

"Daddy's leaving!" Four-year-old Maria began to cry as she blinked her eyes and looked at her older brother.

Gill shook his head. He knew his parents were having problems; he heard them fight a lot. He never thought they'd actually get a divorce though, "Maybe we can talk to Dad," He decided, "Mom and him can talk."

Just then Nick opened the door and frowned at the two children, "You heard?" He asked.

Gill blinked his eyes in an effort to make it seem like he had just been woken up, "Zara heard Mom yelling. She was upset. She came into my room crying," He lied fluidly.

"Daddy!" Zara walked up to her father and hugged him, "Daddy!"

"Ssh baby," He lifted her up and carried her back towards her bed, he tucked her in, "Everything's going to be okay sweetie," He promised kissing her forehead, "Go back to sleep."

"Goodnight Daddy," Zara snuggled into her blankets and stuffed animals.

Nick gave her another kiss and went to check on his youngest. Two-year-old Madelina was sleeping soundly in her crib. He turned back to Gill, "Come on bud lets get you back to bed."

"Dad," Gill followed, "Where are you going? Are we still going to see you?" He asked as he walked across the hall to his bedroom.

"You'll still see me," Nick promised, if there was one thing he knew it was that he was never going to abandon his children.

"So you're going to stay in New York?" He asked anxiously, "Can I go with you?"

"I have two week off to recover; I think I might go to Chicago."

"To see Antonio and Laura? And Diego?" He was best friends with his second cousin, "Take me out of school! Dad!"

"No, no," Maria would really be bad at him then, "You stay here alright. Look after your younger sisters and mind your mother."

"But Dad-"

"No arguing." He said and turned off the light as he left the room.

As he packed Nick told himself he wasn't going to Chicago for no reason; he had a new baby cousin that he hadn't met yet and he had been invited anytime he could get time off. He decided since it was late at night he'd drive through the night and call in the morning from wherever he was.

Opening up the door to his room silently Gill looked to make sure the cost was clear before dashing across the hall to his sisters room, "Zara," He called quietly walking to his younger sister's bed, "Zara wake up," He shook her, "We're going to Chicago."

Zara sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Come on," Gill took her hand, "We're going to follow Dad to Chicago."

"Daddy's taking us with him?"

"No, no," He shook his head, "We're going to sneak into the car come on."

She grabbed her favourite blanket and took he older brothers hand, "Is Madi coming too?"

"No she's to little. She'll cry and then Dad will bring us home. We need to be really quiet for along time. Do you want to see Elena, Eva and Diego?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now do what I say," He instructed. He made sure the coast was clear and snuck towards the stairs, then listening to his mother talk on the phone he made a dash to the front door and opened it and closed it silently. Nick was putting his bag in the back seat and Gill hid in the bushes grabbing Zara's hand. He waited until Nick had gone to the driver's side before making a run for it and unlatching the truck and helping Zara up.

"What the-" Nick saw the truck opened, "I must have hit the wrong button," He mumbled to himself; he was always accidently opening the trunk when he was trying to lock the back doors. He went to the trunk to close it not seeing his children hidden behind bags and sports equipment.

* * *

Nick drove straight through into the morning like he had planned and stopped only to get breakfast, just as he was sitting down an getting ready to call his cousin Gabby his cell phone rang. It was Maria choosing not to ignore it he answered it.

"Nick!" She yelled into the phone, "They're gone! Gill and Zara! I can't find them anywhere! I swear if you have them I-"

"Wow, wow I'd never steal our children you know that," Nick told her, whatever was going on between them Nick knew she knew what kind of man and father he was.

'Right, right… I just keep fearing that they're out there, someone took them Nick!"

'All right, all right, I'll call Olivia and she'll be at the house. Then she'll call it in." He grabbed his bag and headed towards his car, that's when he saw it, the unmistakeable curly hair of his four year old daughter, "Never mind Maria; I think they snuck into my trunk."

"They what?"

"Alright you two," He put the phone to his chest and opened the trunk and came face to face with his two oldest children, "You gave your mother a heart attack. Come here and apologize."

"Dad don't take us home, we have to be near Chicago by now," Gill said taking the phone.

"You will not tell me what to do," Nick warned, "You're both in big trouble."

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Zara began to cry, "But Gill said we haded too."

While getting a lecture from his mother Gill glared at his little sister. He knew it was his idea but she had gone along with it, he didn't think it was fair that she was going to get away unpunished.

"Mom want's to talk to you," Gill handed the phone back to his father.

Nick took the phone, "I'll bring them home-"

"No, no," Maria shook her head, "You're probably almost in Chicago by now."

"Chicago? How'd you know I'd go there?"

She chuckled, "You're forgetting how well I know you. You always call Antonio to talk whenever you're upset; and his parents were more like parents then your own.

She was right, he and his younger sisters spent every summer with the their aunt and uncle in Chicago. Then one summer everything changed. He'd never forget that summer.

"I'll fly out with Madi tomorrow morning and come and ick them up. You just be sure to lecture them and make sure they know what they did wasn't right."

"Oh don't worry about that," Nick promised, "See you tomorrow," He hung up, "Alright," He looked at his children, "Lets go and get you some food and then we're going to have a serious discussion."

"Are we in lots and lots of trouble?" Zara asked innocently.

"Yes," Nick confirmed, "What you to did was very dangerous. You could have gotten seriously hurt. Do you know that?"

"I'm sorry Dad. It was my idea," Gill told him.

That didn't surprise him at all; Gill could be a very reckless thinking when he wanted to be and he was smart to which meant he was good at making up plans, usually to get himself and other people into trouble. Nick was trying his best to mould him into a good type of leader through a number of sports but it wasn't always easy.

"All of us are going to have a talk. You two are going to come to Chicago with me and your mother is going to pick you up tomorrow morning."

* * *

Nearly five hours later Nick parked in his cousin's driveway and Gill and Zara hoped out of the car, Zara knowing how to unbuckle herself from her car seat. They ran up the steps and straight into their cousin Laura.

"I hear you two are in big trouble," She looked down at them. "You snuck into your father's car?"

"We're sorry Laura," Zara pouted, "Daddy punished us."

"Yeah I'm grounded for two weekend and Zara just grounded for next Saturday." He mumbled.

"Enough," Nick walked up behind them, "Now go into the house and try not to get into any trouble."

"I'll play with Elena," Zara offered, her baby cousin was not even two yet ad she was squirming around in her mother's grasp.

"She's getting ready for her nap," Laura told her, "But go downstairs and watch a movie. The adults need to talk."

Not waiting for their father to say 'no' Gill grabbed his sister's hand and headed towards the basement door.

"Antonio's in the kitchen, I'm going to put Elena down," Laura explained to Nick.

"Alright," Nick nodded and he walked into the kitchen where he could hear his cousin on the phone.

Ma. I'm sure he's fine, no he's nit here yet I-" Antonio turned his head and saw his younger cousin, "Never mind Ma," He chuckled, "He's here now. Yes, he's fine it's just a simple cast. Later, you can talk to him later." Antonio hung up the phone and stood up, "Hey bro," He walked up to his cousin and hugged him, "How's the shoulder?"

"Fine. Aunt Esmeralda worried about me?"

"Ah, you know her she worries all the time," He shrugged, "Tell me what you did to Maria. You coming down here to see Sabrina when you're given two weeks off." He eyed him; "You said you didn't call her right away."

"Yeah she's pissed," Nick confirmed, "I was going to call her but then I was out and we got a lead on the prep; We got him and abandoned house and he was holding a toddler hostage so I shot him. Then I was investigated and cleared and I went out for drinks, probably not the best decision but I did it… I came home after midnight and Maria freaked. I apologized but she said she couldn't take it anymore. She needed some time so I packed a bag and left. I didn't find Gill and Zara until this morning. I was furious though when I did find them believe me. Maria's is coming down with Madi tomorrow to pick them up."

"We can fix this," Antonio told him, "You were stupid not to all her but we've all done it. I've done it more then a few times and you can trust me when I tell you Laura's a lot more stubborn then Maria is. As he saw Laura walk into the kitchen Nick couldn't stifle his laugh, "She's right behind me isn't she?" He got his answer when she smacked the back of his head.

"Watch it Antonio Dawson," She warned, "Give him good advice."

"I am, I am," He told her, "Elena go down easy?"

"Yes, but don't change the subject. What were you going to tell Nick?"

"I was just saying how you get worried when I get shot at; Maria just needs time, to two can talk tomorrow."

"I don't know ma, things have been pretty rocky between us lately.

"I think she'll come around," Laura promised, "She loves you, she was just worried. She called me last night and she was really upset. She'd tried to call you but you didn't answer and she feared the worst.

"Oh," Nick rubbed his head, "If I could go back and do it differently I would. She knows I would."

"That's what you need to tell her." Antonio told him, "Oh and I called Gabby and she and Matt are coming over for dinner tonight with Sabrina, my parents are coming too."

"Oh wonderful!" Nick sighed, he loved his family but sometimes it was just too much, "I guess it serves me right not coming home more. I wish I brought a gift for Sabrina."

"Oh that girl is so spoiled," Laura shook her head; "She has enough toys and clothes to do her until she's three. What Gabby and Matt really need is help; she's not an easy baby, very difficult."

"Just like Gabby."

"Yeah Gabby was not an easy baby baby," Antonio agreed, "Sabrina looks like Gabby but she looks like Matt to; she's looking more and more like Matt the older she gets but I think she'd going to act like Gabby; she'll be so stubborn."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it and if I should continue.

 **Up Next:** The family comes over for dinner and Maria arrives in Chicago. will she and Nick have a chance to talk?


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** I am so glad so many people like this story, I really wasn't expecting it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, Law and Order: SVU; NBC, Global or CTV.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten." Zara smiled with pride as she finished counting all of the chairs set up at the table. She could count up to twenty but when doing something else, like concreting on remember the number of something she often had some problems, "Eva," She looked up at her older cousin who was finishing setting the place mats for dinner, "Elena can't sit in a chair."

"No," Eva confirmed, "Mom is going to bring her high-chair in from the kitchen and replace it with a chair. She'll probably sit in between my parents."

"Aw," She sulked, "I want to sit beside her. Cam I sit beside you?" She asked hopefully.

"I think so sweetie," She told her, "You know what how about you make name cards for everyone so they know where to sit."

"Okay Eva!" She nodded happily.

"Alright," Eva walked to her and took her hand leading her into the family room. Diego and Gill were outside playing outside but the adult were all sitting and talking, "Daddy," Zara skipped up to him, "I'm going to colour with Eva."

"Well that's great sweetheart but you know better then to interrupt," He looked at her, "Uncle Jose' was talking. You know better then to interrupt, what do you say?"

"Sorry Uncle Jose," Zara looked at her great-uncle and pouted.

"Oh that's okay sweetie," He told her, "But it's very nice of you to apologize."

"Ea," Elena stood and toddled over to her older sister. She held her hands up to her.

"Okay sweetheart," Eva lifted her baby sister up and began fixing her braids, "Mommy just did these, how can they already be wrecked?"

"She's a little climber," Antonio laughed, "Just like Diego was; but she looks so much like your mother." Elena had been a complete surprise as Antonio and Laura had not thought they could have any more children; still she had been a blessing despite a hard pregnancy and even harder labour.

"Mama!" Elena clapped happily.

The doorbell rang and Zara tugged n Eva's leg and pulled her towards the door, "That's Gabby and Matt and Sabrina!" She declared excitedly as Eva opened the door revealing just who Zara had predicated, although it wasn't much of a surprise as they were the only ones who hadn't arrived yet. Matt had called earlier and said they'd be late because Sabrina was being extra fussy.

"Gabby!" Zara hugged her cousin happily, "Can I see her?" She asked looking up at the baby carrier Matt was carrying, "Ooh can I hold her?"

"Zara," Nick walked into the hallway and picked her up, "Let Gabby and Matt get settled in. You go with Eva and colour for right now," He kissed for and set her back on the floor.

"Okay Daddy," Zara did as she was told and left with Eva and Elena.

"Gabby," Nick walked over to his younger cousin and hugged her, "How are you kiddo?"

"Exhausted" She responded honestly, "She's not an easy baby," She looked fondly at her now sleeping daughter, "But she's worth it; she's beautiful."

Nick glanced into the carrier, "She is. The pictures you sent don't do her justice. She's very beautiful.

"Matt's already taking about dating rules," She rolled her eyes and glanced at her husband, "He's sure she's going to look like me. She looks like both of us; the best of both of us, I couldn't have asked for a better child."

"Let me know when I can hold her," He said as they walked into the family room.

"You can hold her now." Gabby bent down and lifted her daughter out of the carrier, the baby stirred briefly before returning back to sleep. Gabby handed her over to her cousin and sat back down beside her husband.

Sabrina awoke and opened her eyes; they were dark blue and contrasted her light caramel skin beautifully. She opened her mouth and took in a deep breath and started to scream.

"Ssh, ssh sweetie," Nick attempted to soothe her, "Do you want your soother?" He offered her the soother that was attached to her onsie via a string. She took it only to spit it out moments later.

"Oh," Antonio peered at his cousin, "You really don't know how to cure a screaming baby," He laughed, "She's just like Gabby was," He laughed, "Now Gabby was a very hard baby."

"Not now Antonio," Gabby didn't mind the teasing but she hated hearing her daughter cry, she took her into her arms and rubbed her back, she settled down only to let out a small burp.

"There you go all better now," Gabby sat back down with her rocking he gently in her arms. Sabrina fussed a little more but settled within fifteen minutes.

* * *

"What time is Maria's flight landing?" Antonio looked up briefly from the newspaper and looked at his cousin.

"Around noon."

"So Gill can come with us?" Diego asked hopefully, "Please Dad?"

"Where are you going?" Gill asked his cousin, "Are you going to the gym? Or to a baseball game? Antonio can you teach me how to box?"

"I don't think your mother would like that very much." Nick told his son.

"Yes, Diego's not allowed to box until he's ten," Laura explained, "Antonio was going to take Diego to the children's museum they have a new forensics' exhibit."

"I want to go!" Gill said, "Please Dad!" He begged, "It's Saturday, we don't have to go home until Monday!"

"Alright," Nick was trying to figure out if this was a trick to get him and Maria to talk. "But I should go too."

"No!" Antonio shook his head, "You're on vacation. Now go and get ready boys," He looked at Diego and Gill and they put their plates in the sink and ran off to get ready.

Nick chuckled lightly, "You really put a lot of thought into this; I'm guessing Laura helped you though."

"What are you talking about?" Antonio asked.

"If Gill and Zara are gone that gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to Maria alone," He studied him, "I told you already talking isn't going to work anymore; maybe we do need to take a break."

"No," Antonio shook his head, "You know Maria's jus stubborn and you have to at least try and talk to her. You want to talk to her right?"

"Yeah but I don't think she'll want to talk to me."

"I think she will," Laura told him, "If it were Antonio, I'd at least give him a chance to explain."

"Daddy!" Zara ran into the room crying, "I don't want to go!"

"Wow, wow sweetheart go where?" He lifted her up and sat her in his lap.

"To the museum. I want to stay with Eva"

"Eva's not going?"

"No, no she was going to watch Elena for me while I did some chores," Laura explained.

"I can watch her too," Eva walked into the room, "She helps me a lot. She an Elena play nicely together."

"Okay," Nick smiled, "But I'm going to stay here as well so if you don't behave for your cousin I'll be here."

"I will!" Zara promised.

"Good, now have some breakfast alright."

 **Two Hours Later**

Now Nick was sure this had all been planned, shortly after Antonio had left wit the boys Laura had said she was going to go to her bakery, Eva offered to help her out and before he knew it he was left alone in the house. When he heard a knock on the door and looked at his watch he figured it was Maria, he was right.

"Hey," He greeted her and took Madi into his arms as he stepped aside to let her in, "Antonio took Gill and Diego to the museum and Zara's with Laura. Everybody should be back soon," He explained to her before turning back to his daughter, "Where you good for Mommy on the plane."

"Daddy!" The toddler giggled kissing him, "Plane!"

"Yeah you went on a plane with Mommy," He told her.

"Nick I'm not in the mood to talk," Maria walked further into the house she knew well, "This better not be a set up."

"Not my idea anyways," He assured her, "But…." He scratched the back of his neck, "I really am sorry for not calling you right away after I got shot."

"It's not just that Nick!" She shook her head, "It's everything, the unit your in. Do you know how hard that is to explain to people who ask… and its changed you I can see it; the horrible things you must see."

"I'm sorry you don't know what to say Maria!" He raised his voice a little, "But I want to be in the SVU; I just… I keep thinking about how all those girls I see could be Zara or Madi," He'd never said that to anyone before, "The perp I… he raped a girl Zara's age and I had to do something. He was holding her hostage Mari, after everything he did to her he put a gun to her head as soon as he sae the police. I wasn't the only one that could have taken the shot but I…. I…"

Maria walked towards him and hugged him giving him a kiss on the lips, "I understand babe; I saw some pretty horrible things in Iraq. Things I'd never want to see happen to any child ever again."

"So…." Nick was enjoying having her in his arms, "Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know; I think we both need to be more open and honest wit each other and I'll start. I'm pregnant."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh oh, what's going to happen now? How will Nick and Maria handle this new news? Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, only two more after this.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the shows or any of the affiliate stations who broadcast them.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Pregnant," Nick repeated the word as if he was trying to convince himself, "When did… When did…?" They'd hardly slept in the same bed let alone been intimate with each other for months the last time was four months ago. "That night we got into a huge fight and…" He sighed setting down a restless Madi.

"Yeah," Maria nodded, "Look I know what you're going to say and-"

"Really?" He crossed his arms, "You know what I'm going to say? I know what you're thinking!" He pointed an excusing finger at her, "We need to fix this Maria."

"No… no. Not if its going to end up like it did the last time," She looked at Madi who was busy exploring her new surroundings, "I know we both love her, and Zara and Gil; but us… Nick somewhere along the line things changed and… I we tried to fix it when I was pregnant with Madi and it seems to be getting worse. I know you believe in divorce."

"Yeah! For other people!" He yelled, "Don't stand there and tell me you don't want he kids to hear us arguing! I know what that's like! I'd never do that to our kids! I love you Maria… I want this to work."

"I love you too Nick," Maria didn't get a chance to say more as Antonio walked into the house with Diego and Gill.

"Mom!" Gill ran up to her smiling and then saw her face; she was still angry with him, "I'm really sorry for sneaking into Daddy's car."

"That's okay Gill; you just really scared me; but we'll talk about your punishment later. Go and play with Diego we're going to leave later tonight."

"Okay Mom," Gill pouted but went with his cousin down into the basement.

"You know…" Antonio picked up Madi, "How about I take the kids out again."

"No, no Antonio," Maria shook her head, "We're finished talking."

"Are we?" Nick didn't see so sure."

"Yeah; nothing else really to talk about."

"Maria you're pregnant!" Nick exclaimed.

"Thanks for telling everyone Nick," Maria glared at him, "Maybe we should leave earlier now."

Nick held in his anger as much as he could. Gil and Diego wee downstairs and he didn't wan them to hear too much yelling. "No, no Maria can we just talk more?'

"What else can we say?" Maria asked suddenly realizing that Antonio and taken Madi presumably to the kitchen as noises could be heard.

"I don't know but we're having another baby together…" He shook his head.

"And I don't want to cut you out from this babies life or the kids lives but I think we'd be better parents and friends if we were divorced. It doesn't have to be messy Nick, no custody battles or anything like that."

He looked at the floor then to the ceiling and finally around the room, any place but his wife. He didn't want to face the possibility that she could be right. Could they really be getting a divorce.

"I don't know," Nick admitted as he took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to see Antonio and Madi, He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, "What I'm I going to do man?"

"I don't knot but talking to me isn't going to help," Antonio insisted as he sat down beside Madi and began feeding her some of Elena's baby yogurt, the toddler eating happily in the high-chair, "I didn't mean to come back so soon either."

"Yeah man I know," Nick patted his shoulder, "Pregnant…" He shook his head. "I can't believe this. What happened between us? We seemed fine until she left." He watched as Antonio fed Madi.

"Yeah you were," He nodded, "Listen, a little older brother advice. Don't push her. If I did that to Laura all of those times I was undercover we'd never have stayed together and had Elena. You know she went to her parents or sister lots of times when I was in Vice."

"Yeah she and the kids were gone for a mouth once. You came back to an empty house. No note or anything. You'd been gone five months, deep cover and she couldn't take it after awhile.

"Right, I panicked at first but after checking to make sure they were safe I waited. I didn't go after them for a while.

"I know all of that! This is different though. She didn't leave to go to her family. She left to go to war and she changed! I tried to get her to get help but-"

"I am," Maria stepped into the room, "I don't tell you everything Nick. You're so busy with your job and when you come home the kids need you. "

"Yeah but for us to make this work we need to talk," He told her stepping towards her.

"I don't know if we can make this work," She turned and looked away from him, "I'm going to get a new flight and go back to New York with the kids tonight. You stay here for as long as you wan but when you come back to New York I think you should look for your own place.

Just then Eva walked into the kitchen Zara holding her hand, she let go though and ran to her mother "Mommy!" She yelled excitedly, "I'm sorry." She looked up at her.

"We'll talk about it later," She picked her up, "In the meantime how about we go get something to eat on out way to the airport. We're going to go home early."

"Daddy too?"

"No, no sweetheart Daddy's going to stay here."

"Why?" Zara began to cry, "Did I do something?"

Nick couldn't watch this he turned and walked out of the room. He hated that Maria was right. Hated that there was no way to fix his marriage. He didn't want to watch her move on; he loved her and he loved their children. He was at the door to the basement when he heard footsteps behind him; he turned to see Eva and Zara.

"I'm going to take Zara downstairs to play; my parents want you in the kitchen," She told him.

"Right, right thanks sweetie," He opened the door for them and then closed it. He turned and walked into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

Maria was getting frustrated. He loved Nick's family; she understood Antonio was more like an older brother to him then a cousin but she hated how everyone always needed to know everything.

"I was just saying maybe you and Maria should go up to Mom and Dad's cottage for a week or two. Have some time to just talk."

"Tonio she said-"

"No, no Nick," Maria shook her head, "We both want this marriage to work. I think we have to try it," She looked at Laura who offered her a reassuring smile. "For the baby too."

"Oh," Laura grinned, "You're pregnant."

"Yeah," Maria nodded, "Around four months."

"Oh that's great," She walked over to her and hugged her. She had met Maria when Nick had brought her to Chicago for Christmas one year. She and Antonio were engaged and she understood how tough it was to meet such a large and close family. She'd been there for her and gotten a ten year old Gabby to like her that alone was huge considering Gabby still had mixed feelings for Laura at the time. Ever since then Maria and Laura had been the best of friends. She trusted her more then most people and knew she wouldn't let Antonio express any idea to her that wasn't in her best interest.

"Thanks."

'We'll watch the kids of course well you go to the cottage I mean," She added, "You can leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh-okay," Nick was now the one who was shocked, "What about the kids and school?"

"We could call and leave a message with the school." Maria suggested, "And call some of the neighbours to watch over the house. You really don't mind?"

"No," Antonio assured them, "It actually makes out lives easier. Gill and Diego play with each other which gives Eva a break from Diego bugging her and Zara is more then happy to play with Madi and Elena or do whatever Eva tells her to do."

"Whatever she tells her?" Nick questioned, "I need to talk to her about that."

"Oh," Maria smacked the back of his head, "Eva would never dream of doing anything to hurt her!"

"Owe!" He rubbed the back of his head, "That really hurt. You're strong.'

"Oh you'll get over it," She rolled her eyes. "Now…" She stopped not sure if going to the cottage was a good idea but she figured they had to at least try it.

"You can leave tomorrow morning; swing by Mom and Dad's to pick the keys up," Antonio further explained.

"Alright but I'm not explaining why we're going," Nick warned, "Knowing them they probably already know…" He shook his head amazed at how much his aunt and uncle seemed to know everything.

"I'm sure they do," Antonio agreed.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Will Nick and Maria be able to work out their marriage?


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:** So I decided to combine the last two chapters into one because on there own they'd be to short. I'm not sure how I feel about this ending though.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Maria woke up yawning; she and Nick had gotten up early to drive to the cottage and she's slept most of the way as she felt her morning sickness was worsened in the car. She' taken some gravel and that knocked her out so much so that she barely remembered arriving just before noon. Looking at the clock she saw that it was now almost two.

Standing up she walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She walked until she found the kitchen, "Good afternoon," She smiled at Nick who was busy putting away groceries, "You went shopping?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I went out for a walk and found this local store. I didn't but much just enough for a few days."

"Makes sense," She nodded and without know what else to say she said, "Have you heard from Antonio and Laura yet? How are the kids doing?"

"There doing fine; Antonio texted me around an hour ago. How are you feeling?" He closed the fridge and turned around to look at her. He wanted to go and wrap her in his arms but wasn't sure if she'd want him to do that so he kept his distance.

"I'm alright; feeling better now. I'd almost forgotten how bad morning sickness could be. I had it so easy with Madelina"

"Yeah," Nick remembered how relatively easy and stress free her pregnancy with Madi was, "You look good though," He offered her a small smile, "I've always thought you looked beautiful when you were pregnant."

"Is that a line?" She laughed, "I don't think I've heard something like that since you were trying to ask me out."

"Oh yeah," He chuckled at the memory, "That was just awful."

"Awful?"

"Not meting you," He clarified, "Just how stupid my lines were. I can't believe that was almost ten years ago. It doesn't seem like that long ago."

"No it doesn't" she agreed, "I guess though we haven't had much time together just us. I mean a year and than we go married and had Gill and you were trying to make Detective and you were always busy then Zara… and shortly after she was born we started fighting more I guess. I'm no really sure."

"I don't remember when it all started," He agreed, "But I never stopped loving you. I never would want to do anything to hurt you."

"I know Nick. I love you too but it just seems so hard… and I just don't know how to fix this. I mean what can we say? I'm never going to stop worrying about you."

"I know and I need to talk to you as much as I can. I promise I'll really try and do that; it's just that the cases I work on are so…." He couldn't finish "I don't want to disturb you."

"Nick I know what happens. I read the newspapers I know what cases you're working on. I know how they affect you. I see it on your face all the time. It hurts me that you wont; talk about it. I've been hiding this from you but I've been seeing a therapist twice a month for a while now. I think I have PTSD and I want to work through it."

"So all of those appointments…" He'd thought maybe she was having an affair.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid maybe you'd start asking to many questions. I don't know when I'll be able to work though everything bur I do know what you go through Nick. Maybe we can both try talking about things."

"Okay," He nodded and walked toward her pulling her into a hug, "I'm so sorry I ever thought anything else."

She pulled away from him, "I love you Nick! I'd never even think about having an affair."

"I know that now babe," He pulled her into a kiss. Things weren't going to be perfect but they were getting better.

* * *

 **Six Months Later:**

"Antonio said they have no problem coming tomorrow," Nick informed his wife as he closed the door to her hospital room, "Says the pictures and name should keep the kids happy for awhile."

"Good," Maria yawned; after almost twenty-four hours of labour, four of those just pushing the baby out she was beyond exhausted. None of her previous labours had been this hard or this long. It was worth it though, seeing her son, who she already thought looked just like Nick.

Nick gently and carefully laud down in the bed next to her, "Thank you," He kissed her cheek, "I'm so glad we were able to work things out; But most of all thank you for giving me another beautiful child.

"Nick! Stop it! You're making me cry!" She warned, "And I don't need to cry right now. What I want to do is sleep."

"Okay," He nodded taking their son into his arms, the newborn hardly moving, "We'll just sit here. You sleep for as long as you like."

"Or as long as he'll let me," She replied, "He'll wake up screaming to be fed soon."

"Then you can feed him and go back to sleep."

"Maybe," She yawned finally closing her eyes, she was out in seconds."

"Well," Nick stood with his new son in his arms, "Your mommy worked very hard to get you here and I'm even more in awe of her. Your Mommy's a really great person Lucas and you have two older sisters and an older brother who already love you. They love you so much they almost didn't want to wait a day to meet you. I love you too and I promise I'll always try my best to be there for you you. I might miss some things and for that I'm sorry but I want you to know I'll always love you. I'll always love you," He pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead.

The next day Antonio, Laura and the six kids all walked into the room carrying lots of flowers, balloons and presents.

"Hi Daddy!" Zara hugged her father, "Can I see him?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," He smiled and led her over to the bed where Maria was holding him, "You sit next to your mother and you can hold him alright."

"Okay Daddy," Zara nodded and she sat beside her mother Nick helping her make sure her arms were in the right places before Maria handed him over, "Make sure you support his head alright sweetie."

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "He 's really cute. Can I bring him to show and tell?"

"Maybe," Maria laughed, "Do you think all of your friends would like to see him?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "Or I could bring pictures."

"Pictures might be better," Maria told her much to her disappointment.

"He's cute," Madelina looked over at her nee younger brother, the two year old simply looking at him.

"Yeah, you're a big sister now Madi; that's a lot of responsibility. Do you think you'll be able to do that?" Nick asked her.

"I will!" She nodded happily as she climbed onto the bed and gently touched the newborn's face, "Hi," She looked at the baby as he opened his eyes. He didn't cry immediately but instead let out a few short cries before starting to really cry.

"Here, here," Maria took him back and began rocking him in her arms Lucas settling again.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I really hoped you liked this chapter and please remember to review. Also, if you've enjoyed this story I think you'd like "Fate and New Beginnings" I've just started writing it and I so far have the first two chapters up.


End file.
